Beautiful Tragedy
by DreamShadows
Summary: They always said they would swing at the gates of heaven... But he had never thought it would happen this soon...


**Title: **Beautiful Tragedy

**Author: **Anamalia-fear

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, I only own the plot, and I make no profit from this story, other than the pleasing of my sadistic muses.

**Summary:** _They always said they would swing at the gates of heaven..._

**Warning: **Tragedy, violence, character death.

**Genre:** drama/tragedy

* * *

Sam pulled against the arms that held him in place, trying to get to a struggling Dean, who was held pretty much the same way that he was. The cult that they had been trying to kill hadn't taken to kindly to finding four of their members dead. Then they had killed three more when the rest of the cult came after them. Now there were only seven members of the cult left.

Three held Sam, two held on to his arms, and one had a hard grip around his neck. There were only two holding Dean though, but it was enough, because the two holding him had muscles as if they were on steroids, a possibility that Sam didn't discount at all. He could barely breathe, the arm around his throat tight enough to constrict his airway so that he was only pulling in short gasping breaths.

He could see the other two cult members advancing on Dean with sharp looking dagger in each of their hands. His fear and anger rose tenfold and he could feel the same force that he had felt at Max's coursing through him. With an invisible push, Sam knocked the guys that were on him, off, and the three of them flew about ten feet into the concrete wall behind him with three resounding cracks, to tell Sam that he didn't have to worry about them anymore.

He ran at full speed over to Dean, and just as the 'priests' were about to stab him, Sam threw himself in front of his brother. The blades slid into his abdomen and chest; and Sam gasped at the pain the stabs had caused. He dropped to his knees hearing Dean call out for him; and with control he didn't know he had, he used his telekinesis to throw the men off Dean into the wall, and the two that were in front of him turned the knives on themselves, dying almost instantly.

Dean dropped beside Sam, and Sam swayed, falling backwards awkwardly with his knees still beneath him. Dean caught him, and pulled him back, so that his head rested in his older brother's lap. Dean took off his shirt and pressed it against the wounds in Sam's chest and abdomen, while pulling out his cell phone to call 911 to get help for Sammy.

Dean closed the phone after making the call, and said; "C'mon Sammy, don't do this to me; you gotta stay with me. I can't do this without you." It was the first time that Sam had seen tears in his brother's eyes that were actually going to fall.

"You're safe," Sam whispered, his voice harsh, as his breathing quickened.

"Yeah Sammy, I'm safe; I thought you couldn't control it." Dean said as he forcefully put pressure on Sam's wounds, trying to stop the bleeding and save his brother like Sam had just done for him.

"It only happens when you are in a life and death situation, guess the thought of you dying isn't a good one after all. Jerk," Sam said, his eyes glazing over, not really seeing Dean anymore.

"Are you saying you wanted me die sometimes, you bitch?" Dean asked, but Sam didn't answer that question as he saw someone he thought he would never see again standing in a bright light.

"Guess I will," Sam whispered. "Though I never thought it would be this soon," he said as he watched the woman kneel down next to him.

"What do you mean Sammy?" Dean asked, the tears falling as he felt his brother pulling away from him, and knew that he was going to lose the little brother that he had sworn over and over he would protect.

"Swing at the gates of heaven with Jess." Sam said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "I can see her now." Sam whispered, his eyes starting to close.

"Who, Sammy?" Dean asked, knowing it was one of two people.

"Jess," Sam whispered, as his last breath left him, and his eyes closed fully.

"Tell mom I love her Sammy." Dean said as he let go of the shirt he had held over Sam's wounds.

* * *

Sam took Jess' offered hand and walked with her toward a pair of big white gates. He knew that he had died and felt bad to leave Dean behind, but the knowledge that he had died saving his brother was worth the world to Sam.

Jess veered off the pathway to the gates and led Sam toward a white swing that seemed to be suspended in air. She grabbed his hand with both of hers, and turned toward him, looking in his eyes as she walked backwards to the swing, pulling Sam with her. They sat down and Sam laughed thinking of the irony of the situation, but not wanting to give it up for anything. Together Sam and Jess swung, right in front of the gates of heaven.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I know this is way off what I usually write, but what can I say, my muses fell in love and told me to write this story. I was inspired and wrote.

Hope you liked it... Please review.

Take care, and may you someday swing at the gates of heaven with you love. I know that I will...

Ana


End file.
